Ophilia Jones
Backstory Ophilia Jones lived in Sheligan, Hystio for the longest time. She was born there, however was orphaned at a young age. War had it's causalities as she lost both her parents, and her dear brother Freil. Alone on the streets, Ophilia was brought in by a young Bishop of the church in the frost-lands of Glamsion, a land covered in snow forever. The young bishop, by the name of Josef, raised her along side with his young son, Larson, who attempted to become great friends with Phili, the nickname he gave her. However traumatized by the war and her losses, young Phili stayed in her room and awaited there wondering why she was still alive. It was Larson, who brought her out from the darken room, and showed her the glories of Glamsion. After seeing the beauty remaining in the world, Phili began to accept her new life and be grateful for the second chance life had given her. She had a kind heart, generous soul, and a hand always willing to lend her services to help others. She began to study with clerics for healing and powerful magic to help those who defended the city from the crazed beasts and monsters that lived on the outside. Eventually, she heard of an eternal causing much chaos in the lands and wished to stop it. Strongly willed, her foster father nor brother could stop her. Instead, Josef prayed her safe return, as Larson followed along side her. The two went in search of the Eternal, to stop it at any cost. Not long after they left however, they were overrun by many wolfs. Larson attempted to keep his sister safe, but in the end, Larson received a grave wound, and could not continue. He begged Ophilia to stop the eternal for him, as he knew she had the power to do so. She laid him to rest and continued forth in her and her fallen brother's job. She was captured and woke up in a wagon with other people Eventually, she makes allies with these people, who also wishes the eternal gone. While they are effective at fighting, they lack actual smarts and wonders if this was a good idea. Slowly, they have betrayed each other, hanging one out a building and sending him away tied up to a horse. Another was robbed and sent away. The warlocks she fought along side with were the two she believed in, despite what they had done, as they were the only other people with brain sense. Ever slowly, the eternals were being defeated with the assistance of many different people. But time travel had been weird for Ophilia. She began to wonder how many worlds and dimensions had actually existed, and how long this quest would become. Would she ever be able to truly defeat all foes in her way, even with her allies? When she was captured by an old mage, and the group had to defeat a powerful rune-lord to get her back, she had overheard that they don't exactly care for her well being. This had heartbroken her, and had thought of continuing on her own. To them, she was just another person. Though, these without these people, she would have fallen long ago. It was a hard decision to make, but for now she stays with them. While she was captured, she was actually made at home. She got answers from the old man, and found out he was her birth father, who had barely survived. The rune-lord that her friends were to fight had killed her mother, and her father needed help. He believed that if she was to ally with great people, he could have them fight him. Time pasted, as a laugh from the rune-lord echo'd the place. Ophilia knew her friends were in danger, and asked if she could join them in the fight. Her father allowed such an act of friendship, and sent a spirit replica of her that mimicked her moves and spells. The rune-lord was later defeated and Ophilia and her father returned to the group in person. She was much happier knowing her father was still somewhat alive. He had returned them to where he sought them out, and then vanished into the mists.